One Time Thing
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: First LBT fanfic. A One-shot based on the TV series. Thud is injured and goes to Chomper and Ruby for help. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time Series or any of its characters.

Note: I was inspired to do this fic after watching my favorite episode, Escape from the Mysterious Beyond (where a sharptooth actually speaks via subtitles, like the fifth movie!). You can watch it too...somewhere on this internet...

* * *

Thud knew something was wrong with his tail. It's been aching terribly since that accident on the high ledge where rocks piled painfully onto the poor limb. Of course, he never showed his extreme discomfort to Screech and Redclaw. If they knew about it, who knows what they'll do. Loyal friendships in the Mysterious Beyond was rare, if nonexistent. Most relationships are a simple matter of convenience. Practically the only exceptions are between mates or parent and child.

Closest thing to a 'friendship' Thud had was with his brother, Screech. But besides that, there was one other sharptooth he held a kind of positive respect for. That was the little biter that hung around the Leaf-eaters...he forgot his name. The hatchling help Thud free his tail and in return, Thud saved him and his friends from being found by Redclaw. But that was a one time thing...

The green Fast Biter looked over at his sleeping companions and saw it as an opportunity to check out his tail. Standing and making sure the other two were deep in their sleep by nudging them hard, he backed into an isolated corner in their cave home and turned his head to assess the tormented extremity. It seemed fine on the outside, but why was it hurting now more than ever? It was giving him a bad headache, comparable to the sick feeling those smelly Tree Sweets gave him.

He reached out with a two-fingered hand and gently touched the tender limb. Pain shot up and Thud cried out before quickly muffling it to a soft rumble. His eyes tearing up a little, the carnivore checked the others to make sure that they didn't wake at the sound. Redclaw was growling in his sleep, probably because the still-snoozing Screech shifted closer to lean his head on the larger sharptooth's body. No sign of stirring...

Shaking his head, he turned his gaze back to his tail. More careful this time, he curled his tail around, cringing in pain and trying hard not to be too loud. Examining the limb, he tilted his head this way and that to see the target of interest at every possible angle, as if it was his first time seeing the body part.

He didn't get it...It looked just fine. Yet it was giving him the worst pain in his experience. Maybe the problem was inside. It wasn't impossible. Maybe his tail's broken...but wouldn't it have healed by now? He didn't know. Sucking up the pain, he poked the tail with his snout. It felt a little harder than usual. Should it be worrying? It causes pain, so it should be very worrying.

Time to check this out on a closer scale...

Almost reluctantly, knowing what to expect, he settled back down. He lowered his head to the ground, and with one hand, he clamped his muzzle shut. Squeezing his eyes tight, he lifted his free hand and, before he can change his mind, he hastily slashed a small cut in the middle of his tail. It was all he could do not to scream. Instead, he growled and pressed his teeth together so hard, his jaw muscles began to hurt. Tears of agony rolled down his cheeks.

Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he again checked on Redclaw and Screech. Still nothing...Thud was both relieved and amazed. They're sleeping so deeply, anyone can come and go anytime they pleased. Well, the important thing is that he won't get caught doing this. Looking at the cut, he saw a kind of goo ooze out. It wasn't blood. Being a sharptooth, he knew very well what blood looked like.

This stuff, whatever it was, was strange to say the least. It was a disgusting yellowish color and it smelt awful. It seemed impossible that it was coming from his body. Thud grimaced, leaning in to get a closer look. Raising a hand, he was about to poke at the unknown fluid, but appeared to have second thoughts. He was torn between revulsion and curiosity. Revulsion won out and the Fast Biter withdrew his hand. He stood up and carefully walked out of the cave towards a nearby river. He wanted the stuff off and he couldn't bring himself to lick it clean.

Arriving at his destination, he turned around, laid on his belly, and gingerly dipped his tail in. The result was a strange sensation, both slightly painful and wonderfully soothing at the same time. The (relatively) small sharptooth sighed in relief and relaxed, closing his eyes. Content for now, he allowed his mind to wander to what he was going to do next.

He didn't know what to make of this strange tail-phenomenon. He should probably find somebody to help him. But who would do that? In the Mysterious Beyond, if you so much as imply that you're injured or sick, you'll be dead before you even realized that you've been attacked. He doesn't even want to risk telling Screech and Redclaw. Now if he did tell someone, it has to be someone who wasn't from here...someone who was harmless to him...preferably someone who's gotten him out of trouble before...

Eyes snapping open, he knew of one person who fit that description and that was-

"Little biter..." he muttered to himself. The young sharptooth has helped him once before, there's no reason to think that he won't help him again. But it was the middle of the night. The little biter will be sleeping in the Great Valley. How was he supposed to get to him? Taking his tail out of the water with a wince, he turned to the wall barrier of the valley, getting to his feet.

If there was a way in, he'll find it. He would like to be back before the Bright Circle rises and, more importantly, before Redclaw wakes up...

Thud walked slowly along a ledge trail half-way up a cliff, sniffing heavily. He's caught the little biter's most recent scent not too long ago and was following every twist and turn all the way up here. There has to be an entrance nearby. How else can the young ones come and go as often as they do? He just hoped that the opening would be big enough for him.

Looking up from his sniffing, he peeked over the edge and saw how high up from the ground he was. One slip-up and he really would get an injury worth dying for...or dying from...Focusing back to his task, he lowered his sniffer near the ground and resumed his tracking.

Coming to a small cave, he knew his efforts had paid off. Narrowing his orange eyes and growling to himself, he evaluated the size of the opening very carefully. He concluded that he should be able to fit if he proceeded low on all fours. Seeing no other options, he did just that. Closer to the ground, he carefully squeezed inside and followed the little biter's scent.

Thud didn't like this. A Fast Biter was not made to move this way and sometimes he came close to falling forward on his face. Not only was this undignified for a sharptooth like him, but sometimes his tail would come into contact with the walls, sending up an agonizing jolt of pain. He avoided crying out, as it might alert the whole valley to his presence.

He didn't have to go through this for very long. Soon he reached the other end of the tunnel and he made no hesitation in squeezing back out and hurriedly returning to his usual upright posture. He didn't know how Leaf-eaters could stand being on all fours all the time. He was glad he was a two-legger.

Looking around, he noticed that he had the whole Great Valley in view. Even he'll admit that it was a nice looking place. He could see Leaf-eaters everywhere, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Thud heard his stomach talking and he realized how hungry he was...But he wasn't here to hunt. Anyways, he didn't want to challenge these Leaf-eaters all by himself. Maybe next time when he was with Screech and Redclaw.

Moving carefully down to the ground, Thud stalked quietly between the sleeping Leaf-eaters. He was breathing slow and deep, silently taking in scents. He was alert especially to the larger creatures. Last thing he needed was one of them waking up, seeing him, and setting off the alarm. No doubt they'll panic and attack him or at least try to drive him out. He did not need that happening right now.

His sniffer led him to another cave, but thankfully, it was larger than the previous one. Looking around one more time, he went inside and immediately spotted the little biter curled into a ball, muttering in his sleep stories. Satisfied that he made it this far, he quickly moved closer and nudged the youngster with his snout.

"What?" the little biter mumbled in the Leaf-eater language. He dazedly opened his eyes and looked up at Thud with a groggy expression. However, almost instantly, his eyes widened and he began to scream in terror. The Fast Biter was anticipating this and pressed a hand on the little one's snout, gently enough not to cause harm, but firmly enough to shut him up.

"Listen, little biter." Thud growled softly in the sharptooth language. "I'm not here to eat you. If I were, you'd be dead by now. I came for your help."

"My...help?" the little biter questioned, voice muffled, in the same tongue. Thud nodded. "With what?"

The larger predator glanced around, making sure that nobody was listening before taking the risk and letting go of the little biter's mouth. The youngster stayed put and didn't set the alarm. Instead, he looked up at the Fast Biter almost expectantly. Thud didn't want to waste time and went straight to the point.

"There's something wrong with my tail." he told him, turning slightly to show off the limb. The little biter peered at it inquisitively. "It started since that earthshake accident."

"When the rocks fell on it?" the young one asked. Thud nodded with a growl. The little biter glanced around before giving the larger sharptooth a suspecious look that made the Fast Biter growl a bit louder. "How did you get in here?"

For a moment, Thud said nothing, baring his teeth in a snarl. He didn't like the little one questioning his motives and actions. No doubt if he answered that question, the Leaf-eaters will block it off like they always do. He didn't want that because he wishes to be able to return with more sinister intentions. For now, the only response he gave was a dark chuckle.

The little biter sighed, knowing that he won't get an answer. "Why ask me? Why not Screech and Redclaw? They're grown-ups. They probably know more about this than I do."

"Because..." Thud started, frustrated at the fact that the little biter has obviously forgotten the ways of sharpteeth. He blamed the Leaf-eaters. "I never even told them about the accident. And you're the only one who's ever help me before."

The little biter thought for a long moment before giving a smile. "Okay. Let's see what's the problem." He stood up and ran behind the Fast Biter, who lowered on the ground to make his tail more accessible. While the young sharptooth evaluated the limb, Thud scanned the area for intruders. He wasn't to be caught off guard by a restless Leaf-eater. Instead, it came from another source. There was a sudden short burst of pain from the tail.

Thud jumped up on reflex and glared at the startled little biter. "What're you doing?" he hissed at him. The youngster was trembling fearfully, fiddling with his hands.

"I just poked it. I didn't know it was going to hurt." the little one muttered defensively. Thud growled angrily, giving the other sharptooth a scolding sideways glance.

"Chomper?" a soft tired voice came from the tunnel nearby. "Are you okay?"

Thud snapped towards the voice, teeth bared, and Chomper seemed nervous. "Uh oh.."

A pink Fast Runner walked in sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Seeing Thud, she froze with a terrified expression. The green predator crouched, ready to pounce, when Chomper approached their stunned visitor.

"It's okay, Ruby. Thud won't hurt us. He came for help." Chomper tried to reassure. Thud growled at this. He can take help from a young sharptooth, but not from a Fast Runner. They were only part-time Leaf-eaters, but they were close enough. And Thud wasn't that desperate...Chomper turned to him and continued in sharptooth. "This is Ruby. She knows a lot of things and she always helps me with my problems. She can help you too."

"Chomper. What's going on?" Ruby asked. Chomper turned back to her.

"Thud's tail hurts. I don't know what's wrong with it. Maybe you do? He promises not to hurt you..." He looked over his shoulder at the Fast Biter. "Right?"

The said sharptooth growled at Chomper for a few seconds before considering Ruby. She stared back at him worriedly. Thud spent a moment weighing his choices. He was already losing dignity as it was; did he really want to make it worse? But his tail was killing him and from what he heard, this Fast Runner was very knowledgeable. Maybe she can be useful. Chomper seems to believe that. Well...he'll forget about dietary differences, for the sake of his tail.

Thud gave a barely noticable nod in agreement before adding: "It's just a one time thing." Chomper grinned and looked back at Ruby.

"He promises." he told her. The Fast Runner gave an uneasy, half-hearted smile.

"Alright. Sure...Me helping will be helpful..." she agreed. Thud grunted nonchalantly and laid himself back down as the hatchlings rushed to his aching tail. They examined the limb carefully, whispering amongst themselves. Ruby paid much attention to the cut Thud made earlier, which was oozing more of the stuff. The Fast Runner hummed to herself thoughtfully before looking at the large predator. "I'm gonna have to touch your tail. Is that not okay?"

"At least she warns me..." Thud muttered to himself. Chomper looked sheepish when he heard that.

"He says it's okay."

Ruby placed her hands near the wound and squeezed more goo out. Thud's eyes snapped wide and this time, he couldn't stifle his scream. Suddenly, Chomper pounced onto his snout, trying to quiet him. It was all the Fast Biter could do not to thrash around and yell his lungs out before killing these hatchlings. He growled, telling himself that this was something he'll just have to endure.

After a long agonizing moment, Ruby paused and Thud went limp with relief, Chomper sliding off his face. The Fast Runner looked at them and made her conclusion.

"I've seen something like this with my eyes before. One of my little brothers had it." she told them. Chomper smiled.

"And what happened?" he asked. Ruby paused, with a look that showed that she really didn't want to answer that question. Chomper got the hint and gulped and Thud look terrorized by the news. To think he might die from this...It was unfathomable! He knew now that he really needed to get better soon. Thankfully, Ruby had something better to say.

"But one of my sisters also had it and we found a way to make her all better so she would not have it." she informed the two sharpteeth. Chomper and Thud sighed and the former allowed a smile on his muzzle. Leave it to Ruby to solve everyone's problems. She bounced over to the entrance. "Come on, we need to gather some stuff so they can be gathered."

Thud stood up, wincing at the lingering pain in his tail, and followed the little ones out. He wasn't going to give them any chance to get away. Though he was sure that they truly wanted to help, he didn't want to take the risk. Last thing he needed was to be abandoned at a time like this.

Quietly, they moved quickly to wherever Ruby was planning to take them. Tiptoeing around a Longneck's nest, Thud paused as he recognized the little one and the male grown-up. Baring his teeth, he stepped closer. He remembered confronting the adult and being thrown in the air twice because of this Leaf-eater. Now the Longneck was sleeping...and vulnerable.

Chomper and Ruby returned and tried to push the Fast Biter away, but Thud didn't budge. Luckily, he decided on his own that he'd rather not draw attention to himself and turned around to continue on their route. The Fast Runner appeared to be looking for something and although Thud didn't like being out here, he made no rush. If it'll help with the pain, then it was well worth waiting for.

Ruby seemed to have found what she was looking for and hurried to a bush nearby, picking tiny Tree Sweets and plucking off two very large leaves. Chomper looked confused and Thud gave a quiet growl. This hatchling was supposed to be helping him, not gather midnight snacks! Placing the Tree Sweets on the leaves, she gestured that it was time to go back in the cave.

Returning was easy and Thud stared at the sky to assess the time. It was close to day, a glow showing the imminent arrival of the Bright Circle. They should hurry.

Looking at the Fast Runner, Thud lowered to the ground once more. In frustrated confusion, he watched as she put the Tree Sweets into her mouth and chewed them in her beak. Chomper tilted his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Ruby tried to answer with her mouth full, but her voice was too muffled to be understandable. She held up a finger, gave a few more chews, and almost eagerly spat the mush onto one of the leaves.

"That's one Tree Sweet that wasn't very sweet." she muttered to herself, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiled at the others. "Just trust me." Her smile disappeared as she looked at Thud, as if about to convey some bad news. "I'm gonna have to take that gooey stuff out."

The Fast Biter's eyes again widened and his tail automatically rose higher out of reach, making him wince. He shook his head, vaguely wondering if there was a less unpleasant method. Ruby stepped closer, dragging the leaf with her.

"Thud, that gooey stuff is the hurt. The less you have, the less hurt you feel." she informed him. The sharptooth narrowed his eyes, but he had to admit, that did make sense. But the pain of taking the 'hurt' out was unbearable. Oh, well...This will just have to be another thing he has to endure. Sighing in resignation, he moved his tail within their reach and closed his eyes tight in grim anticipation. He heard the Fast Runner approach his tail.

"You ready, Thud?" Chomper asked. The said sharptooth grunted in response and tensed, knowing that the agonizing treatment will begin at any minute now.

"Chomper, normally I'd want you to stay away from another sharptooth's mouth, but-" Ruby started, but Chomper finished her words with action. Thud felt the little biter jump onto his sniffer and try to hold his mouth shut. The Fast Biter allowed this, knowing it was for good measure. "Okay. Here we go."

Almost immediately, the pain started up with earnest and Thud's cries was muffled by Chomper's efforts. It took every ounce of will power he had to keep his tail still for Ruby. His instincts told him to lash out at the source, but he instead satisfied that urge by cutting deep furrows into the ground with his claws. He wanted to just scream as loud as he could, but that wouldn't be possible with Chomper clinging to his sniffer. The Fast Biter shook his head, but, luckily perhaps, the smaller sharptooth held on tight. Tears welled up and he fought to keep them at bay, without success.

Then, impossibly, the pain began to subside…very slowly. Thud opened his eyes and saw Chomper staring back with a sympathetic look. He turned his head to Ruby, the younger sharptooth still hanging on. The Fast Runner was still squeezing at the wound, but there was less ooze coming out, having been replaced with blood.

"There." She said, stepping back. She looked at Thud. "My sister said that was the most hurtful part of it." She said this as reassurance and the large sharptooth nodded subtly while Ruby picked up the mushy Tree Sweets. She smiled. "And she said that this was the bestest part because it wasn't so hurtful."

She smeared the mush on the injury and Thud flinched involuntarily. But it was barely painful and reminded him of the river he visited earlier. Speaking of 'earlier', he looked towards the entrance for the time. The Bright Circle hasn't appeared yet and the Fast Biter began to feel anxious. Screech and Redclaw will wake up soon…

"Okay, we're almost done…" Ruby announced. She finished up and Chomper let go to help her wrap the large leaves around the mid-section of his tail, covering the wound. They tied the ends together and stepped away as Ruby examined her work proudly.

Thud stared at the leaf covering (Similar to the ones Ducky and Spike was wearing in the sixth movie) and moved his tail a bit. It ached just a little, but it was a whole lot better than before. He was glad he came here, even if it was a one time thing. He gave a small smile and nodded at the hatchlings, thanking them.

"You're welcome." Chomper said, smiling back. Ruby grinned as well.

"Happy to help!" she said before adding in a whisper: "Though you should probably go before the grown-ups know you're here."

Seeing the point, Thud stood up and hurried to the entrance. He gave them a quick backwards glance and walked off. As to be expected, he tried to remain inconspicuous. But it didn't work this time as he heard someone shout.

"Fast Biter! There's a Fast Biter in the valley!"

Like a guilty Egg Stealer caught in the act, Thud put on a burst of speed towards the small cave he used to get in, a familiar black Three Horn hot on his newly treated tail. The sharptooth wasn't going to stand and fight like he would usually do, as he didn't want to undo all he's worked for. And although he's leading them to his only way into the valley, it didn't matter anymore. That can be his return gift to the hatchlings: Saving them from future intrusions by him. And as long as the Leaf-eaters didn't venture into the Mysterious Beyond, they'll be safe...That is, until he found another way in...

Climbing up and arriving at the cave, he growled at his pursuer before tucking his tail safely between his legs and throwing himself inside on all fours. The Three Horn smashed into the wall, which brought down rocks to seal the entrance. Thud ignored this and kept moving forward until he reached the other side.

Standing up and shaking dirt off, he again checked the time and saw the Bright Circle clearing the horizon. Uh oh...Redclaw and Screech should be waking up by now! With that in mind, he hurried along the ledge back to the ground before running towards their home cave.

The cave was empty when Thud arrived. The Fast Biter paused in confusion, sniffing the air for any sign of his companions. According to his sniffer, they left not to long ago. He should follow their trail, make sure that-

"There you are!" He heard Screech's voice and turned around to face his approaching comrades. His brother continued. "We woke up early and you weren't there. So I've been sniffing all over for you."

Thud's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" As he did so, he again tucked his tail under. Last thing he needed was for them to figure out why he left in the first place. He didn't know what they'll do to him, but he could imagine something horrific. It usually is whenever Redclaw was involved.

Screech nodded. "Of course. You're my brother. Redclaw certainly didn't care..."

"Nope." The large sharptooth muttered distractedly. He was staring at Thud's tail. Screech also took notice of the leaves on his brother's limb and sniffed it curiously. Redclaw shoved the blue Fast Biter away. Thud backed up a few steps and Redclaw knocked him over roughly and sniffed the plant intently. The smaller sharptooth growled defensively and the other predator was about to bite the stuff off like it was some kind of parasite.

Thud gave a panicked scream, got to his feet, and ran behind his brother, who continued to stare at his tail like nothing else in the world existed. Finally, Screech couldn't hold his question off any longer. "Why do you have that?"

Thud paused, wondering why trying to hide something only makes it more obvious. He did NOT want to tell them about it, but what's the point of lying to them? They'll find out eventually and it'll all just backfire on him. Might as well get it over with and take the consequences like a true sharptooth. However, Screech beaten him to it.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that your tail's been hurting?"

The green Fast Biter was stunned. "You knew?" he managed to choke out in his shock. Redclaw snorted in an insulted manner and gave a rare smirk, like Thud was a hatchling that just asked an obvious, not to mention stupid, question.

"We're made to notice things like that." he told him. Thud was truly amazed. They knew all along and-

"And you never tried to kill me?" he couldn't help but ask. It's the way of the Mysterious Beyond, after all. Any injuries was treated as a weakness and weaknesses was treated with death. Why were they making a special exception for him? His thoughts were interrupted when Screech chuckled.

"Of course we never tried that. You're my brother. And Redclaw's our friend even if he doesn't want to admit it." Screech grinned at the larger carnivore, who was growling with eyes narrowed. This was a rare moment where they were actually having a relatively decent conversation. A conversation Redclaw decided to end.

"Trust me when I say that if you weren't useful to me, Thud, you'd be dead a long time ago. Fast Biters like you two are not entirely off my diet." he hissed. Both Fast Biters gulped, reminding themselves to try harder to stay on Redclaw's good side. The scarred sharptooth looked off towards a point in the horizon, sniffing, before continuing with a growl. "Now, I can smell a family of Fast Runners. Follow me."

He walked off with Screech rushing to keep up. However, they paused when they realized that Thud wasn't following them. Screech tilted his head in confusion and Redclaw bared his teeth in frustration. The hesitant Fast Biter quickly stated his explanation before any harm could be done to him yet.

"I'm not hungry. You both go on ahead." he said, turning back towards the cave. He was, in fact, very hungry. He has been since he first woke up. But he figured that since he had two hatchling helpers, he owed them two favors. And since he was the best in the trio at catching speedy prey, not participating will definitely lower the chances of the Fast Runners getting caught.

"Are you sure?" Screech asked. Thud looked back at them and gave a small smile.

"It's just a one time thing..."

* * *

Wow... This is about 5,000 words. One of my longest one-shots. No wonder this took me so long to finish...I'm exhausted now...

I practically grew up with the Land Before Time, as I'm sure is the case with most of us. So I personally try to make the best out of everything (Except the movies exceeding Journey to Big Water, those I've never bothered to watch).

In the cartoon series, I was quick to pick out a favorite character to motivate my watching of it and Thud was that character. Something about cross-species carnivorous alliances just appeals to me. Nothing could beat the original movie and the original Sharptooth, but I can take interest in the others and find something good in it! I hope you can too and will review my story!


End file.
